Onushi no Tame Nara
by Shirohane
Summary: When Kiyomaro catches a cold, Gash attepts to nurse him back to health. But the 6 year old seem to be more of a trouble than help. Mild Gash x Kiyomaro.


**Onushi no Tamenara Nandemo Kandemo Dekirundazo****♡**

Gash x Kiyomaro Only Love Novel

"Ununu. Nuuuu—"

Normally, at this hour Gash would be visiting the kindergarten to learn the newest song and dance that the teacher taught her students. Or perhaps he would be chased around the playground by all-powerful and evil Naomi. Or he might even be eating the lunch that Hana-dono had made for him. But no, today Gash had an important job.

"Gash. Stop making noises… You're making my headache worse…" Kiyomaro groaned. He flinched when Gash all but chucked a wet towel on his face. "…You idiot! You're supposed to squeeze all the excess water out of the towel before…"

Kiyomaro stopped speaking to cough. He groaned and decided to let it be. It was his fault for being sick when, of all days, his mother was away to visit his father at England. Because of school and Gash he had decided to stay behind, but now he was starting to regret that he didn't tag along. Would he starve to death? (He wasn't well enough to cook, and the concept of cooking his food before eating it was foreign to Gash, who enjoyed his yellowtail raw just fine. It wasn't that Kiyomaro couldn't eat sashimi, but eating whole yellowtail raw everyday for two weeks sounded gross.)

"Unuuu-- Kiyomaro, your face is completely red! Whatever shall I do? When I was red like that I was fine after sleeping, but Kiyomaro doesn't seem to be getting well at all!"

'Well, of course. I'm _only_ a normal human,' Kiyomaro bitterly thought. He made a weak gesture with his hand. "Bring me my medications…"

"I can't do that, Kiyomaro!" Gash said, tears starting to gather in his eyes. Before Kiyomaro had a chance to yell at him and make his throat hurt even more, Gash continued, "You haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning, Kiyomaro! When Hana-dono was sick, Kiyomaro was the one who said one shouldn't eat medications with an empty stomach!"

…The annoying demon brat had surprisingly good memory for useless things.

"Why is it that no matter how many yellowtails I catch him, Kiyomaro won't eat any—"

"I refuse to eat raw fish when I feel like vomiting already!" Kiyomaro snapped. "What I need is rice porridge, not raw fish!"

"Rice porridge?" Gash repeated. "Are there any in the refrigerator?"

"No," Kiyomaro said. "There aren't any; I have to make it. But as you can see I _can't_ make it, so go and get my medicine. And stop talking to me!"

"Unu…"

Kiyomaro knew he had hurt Gash's feelings again by yelling at him so much. After all, Gash was only trying to help. What was he doing, getting mad at a 6-years-old for not being able to nurse him well? At least he wasn't alone.

He heard small feet pitter-pattering away from him and sighed, closing his eyes. At these times he really did envy Gash's amazing recovery rates. The cold towel on his face kept dripping water over the sides of his face, so that water pooled in his ear. He slightly lifted himself up and shook his head to get rid of the water, and then gingerly dipped the towel in a bowl of water Gash brought and squeezed out the water. It felt like he was nursing himself, so Kiyomaro laughed at little at how pathetic he was being.

Kiyomaro's eyes shifted to a rectangular object sitting next to the water bowl and his eyes slightly softened. Gash had left Vulcan 300 with him. Even though it was a toy he made out of empty Pocky box and chopsticks in five minutes, Gash always treated it as if it was the most expensive, precious toy in the world. The reason why Gash left such precious object was probably because he didn't want Kiyomaro to be lonely while he was away. Thinking that, Kiyomaro pushed Vulcan 300 back until it fell, then laughed.

He rested his head on the pillow again, noting that his sweat had made the pillow unpleasantly wet and cold. He replaced the towel on his head and stared out at the window. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but just when he was starting to think Gash was taking an awfully long time to bring some medication, Gash entered the room again, carrying a tray. He carefully set the tray in front of Kiyomaro and removed the towel to wet it again.

"…Gash, what the heck is that?"

Gash did bring the pills, but he had also brought a glass of water and an unknown object with strange lumps in it. Kiyomaro had a vague idea that the unknown object was supposed to be edible, but it didn't look particularly inviting. Gash shyly smiled at Kiyomaro.

"It's a porridge, just like you've asked, Kiyomaro! Please do eat a lot."

"…"

While Kiyomaro was busy yelling at himself for saying useless things and risking his entire house being burnt down, Gash stirred the porridge (so just what are those strange lumps!) and blew on a spoonful, then held up the spoon in front of Kiyomaro's mouth.

"Say 'ah—', Kiyomaro♡"

"I won't do something suicidal like…!"

But when Kiyomaro's mouth opened Gash pushed the spoon in, so Kiyomaro nearly choked. Kiyomaro swallowed the porridge, then frowned.

"…Bring salt."

Gash obediently nodded and rushed off to get the salt. Kiyomaro fished out a lump and stared at it, then carefully nibbled at it. He was relieved to find it to be a chunk of yellowtail. When Gash returned with salt Kiyomaro seasoned the porridge, then slowly ate it. Hot food felt good against his sore throat, and honestly the porridge wasn't bad at all. Surprisingly Gash had remembered to gut and take bones out of the yellowtail before cooking, so Kiyomaro was able to finish the bowlful and he took the medication, then lay down again.

"Ah, you ate the whole thing! Good boy, Kiyomaro!" Gash happily said, patting Kiyomaro's head. Kiyomaro glared at Gash.

"Don't treat me like a brat when you're a pipsqueak yourself, Gash."

Gash didn't pay attention to Kiyomaro's threatening look and pushed the sweat-soaked, dark strands of hair away from his face, then tucked the blanket around Kiyomaro's body. When Gash reached out to push his hair away from his forehead, he noticed that Gash's tiny hand had little nicks in it—as if Gash had cut himself with a knife.

Oh. Damn. Of course.

"Bring the first-aid kit!" Kiyomaro barked. Gash squeaked, then nodded and trotted off to retrieve the requested item. When Gash brought the first-aid kit, Kiyomaro opened it and pulled out ointment and bandages, then he pulled Gash's hand towards himself and started to clean the wounds up.

"You moron! Who told you to go and use a knife and kitchen stove anyway? You're only six! What would you have done if you really hurt yourself?" Kiyomaro scolded, frowning at the numerous little cuts. Gash sheepishly laughed.

"Unu, but to me it's more important that Kiyomaro eats and gets well then few wounds. Kiyomaro did eat all the porridge I made, so I'm very happy. I was actually very afraid that Kiyomaro wouldn't eat anything I give him, because I caught Kiyomaro yellowtail numerous times, but every time you'd refuse to eat them."

Kiyomaro glared at Gash, who flinched at the look. Kiyomaro sighed, then murmured something. His cheek had turned pink.

"What?"

"…you."

"Unu…. I can't hear you, Kiyomaro," Gash complained. Kiyomaro's face was starting to become darker red. His ears started to turn red, too.

"I… said thank you, you idiot! Hmph!"

With that Kiyomaro turned away and buried his face in the pillow, pulling the blanket over his head. Gash looked startled, then a bright smile lit up his round, small face.

"Unu! I'd do anything for you, Kiyomaro!"

"…So don't say such stupid things!"

* * *

Kiyomaro wasn't sure how he got himself into such a mess. He had absent-mindedly said that he needed a bath and a change of clothing. And just like the time he said he needed porridge, Gash made it his mission to bath and change Kiyomaro, so against Kiyomaro's protests and screams he had cheerfully carried Kiyomaro (his feet was dragging on the ground) to the bathroom and had thrown him in, pajamas and all, into a bathtub that Gash had filled with hot water. 

So it was now that Kiyomaro found himself sitting in a hot water full of bubbles (Gash liked to have bubble bath, but Kiyomaro himself detested bubbles) and peeling wet clothing away from his skin, muttering vile things to himself all the while. Gash ran into the bathroom and jumped into the pool—Kiyomaro's desperate "No, Gash!" did not reach him in time—and completely soaked Kiyomaro and splashed water all over the bathroom floor.

Kiyomaro felt his blood pressure spiking up.

"Kiyomaro! Kiyomaro!" Gash said, giggling, clinging to Kiyomaro. Kiyomaro rolled his eyes and tried to push Gash away, but Gash insistently settled on Kiyomaro's lap, affectionately rubbing his cheek against Kiyomaro's chest. Kiyomaro felt his face getting hot. He wasn't sure why, but even though Gash was a tiny child he felt uncomfortable when he saw Gash's nude body. It didn't help that Gash seemed to be some kind of exhibitionist, often showing his tiny penis to the world no matter how many times Kiyomaro had yelled at him for that.

Come to think of it, the first time he met Gash, Gash was also completely naked…

Kiyomaro sighed and started to shampoo Gash's hair. Since he was still so small, his hair felt really soft and fine in his hands, but the horns hidden in his head hurt his hand if he rubbed too hard, so Kiyomaro gingerly washed hair, then proceeded to leather Gash's body with soap. Gash was playing with a rubber duck (after the tragic death of Vulcan 300 number one in bath water, Gash learned that Vulcan 300 was not waterproof), humming and making pleased baby noises as Kiyomaro scrubbed him. When Kiyomaro had finished with him, Gash took the sponge and started to wash Kiyomaro's back while Kiyomaro washed his own hair, as was routine whenever they bathed. Even though Kiyomaro found it bothersome, his mother always forced him to wash Gash, so he had always bathed with Gash since he had arrived.

"Unu Today I'll wash all part of Kiyomaro, since he's sick," Gash cheerfully announced. Kiyomaro sighed and let Gash leather his arm and chest with soap, but took the sponge away and took care of his lower body himself. Gash curiously watched Kiyomaro as he washed the soap away from himself.

After they had finished bathing, Kiyomaro dressed in fish-print pajamas that matched Gash's new pajamas and started to lie down on his bed, but Gash started to pull the blanket off. 

"What are you doing?" Kiyomaro asked, frowning. Gash rolled his huge golden eyes to look up at him.

"It's all soiled with sweat, so I'm changing it with another sheet. It won't feel good if you just lie here, especially since you've just bathed, right?"

"Hn…"

Kiyomaro turned his head away, but since Gash was right he waited while Gash changed the sheets. When Gash was finished he climbed into the bed, patting the space next to himself for Kiyomaro.

"Gash… You're going to catch my cold. Go sleep on the floor today," Kiyomaro said. Gash started to tear up, so Kiyomaro hurriedly added, "You can sleep with me again after I've recovered, so be good and sleep on the floor! Or do you want to sleep in the hammock again?"

"I want to sleep with Kiyomaro," Gash stubbornly said. "I'll get well soon even if I catch the cold, and anyway, if you give your cold to someone you'll get well faster, right?"

"Where did you hear that?" Kiyomaro asked, laughing. "That's not scientifically proven; it's only an old saying. But all right, even if you catch the cold it won't be my fault."

"Unu!"

Kiyomaro lay on the bed and patted Gash's head. Gash giggled, leaning into Kiyomaro's touch. Then Kiyomaro lowered his head and kissed Gash's cheek.

"Ki… Ki… Kiyomaro?" Gash asked, turning a bright red as he clutched his cheek. Kiyomaro smirked and messed up Gash's hair.

"A goodnight kiss, to thank you for all you've done for me so far. I'm sure I'll be well enough to stand by tomorrow. You were a big help, Gash."

"Unu"

Gash gave Kiyomaro a huge smile, then lowered his eyes.

"Kiyomaro?"

"Yes?"

"Can… I kiss you on the lips?"

"…That's a little…"

"I can't! But in the TV it said you kiss the person you love the most on the lips! You don't like me Kiyomaro? Is that it after all? Nuooooo—"

"Awawawa. Don't cry, you idiot!" Kiyomaro yelled. He felt his headache coming back. Since he didn't have the energy to explain, he sighed and said, "Fine, then." It was too bad that it was his first kiss, but it wasn't like it really counted if it was with another guy—a baby, nevertheless.

Gash leaned up and planted a soft kiss on Kiyomaro's lips. Since Gash was still so little, his lips felt really soft and good. Gash snuggled into Kiyomaro's arms, resting his cheek against his chest.

"Then good night, Kiyomaro."

"Night, Gash."

The child was lying so close to him that Kiyomaro was able to his hear heartbeats, as well as feel it every time he breathed. The steady, rhythmical movement and beat somehow felt very comforting, so Kiyomaro was able to soon fall into dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Ununu. Nuuu—" 

Kiyomaro sighed and shook the thermometer.

"38.9˚C! That's why I told you that you'll catch my cold if you slept next to me!"

"Nuoooo—"

"I didn't even completely recover from my cold yet and you force me to nurse you?"

"Unuuu—Please do forgive me Kiyomaro," Gash said, looking teary again. Kiyomaro sighed and pushed his damp hair back, pulling the wet towel away from his head.

"Just get well. I'll do anything I can for you, so…"

"Unu?"

"N-nothing! Pretend I didn't say anything!"

Blushing again, Kiyomaro stormed out of the room to get the medication pills. Gash's voice followed him.

"I like you so much, Kiyomaro!"

"Oh, shush up and go to sleep, you annoying little pipsqueak!"

Despite his words, Kiyomaro's lips held a smile as he walked away to nurse the little patient back to health.

-The End-

Amai amai rabu rabu was the thing I had in my mind when I was attemting to write sick Kiyomaro fic, but it turned out weird... Auuuu-- TvT Personally I think it's great that Gash is so strong that he can easily carry Kiyomaro around, even though he's younger than him. (laughs)

I've cut some scenes out from this story because of... erm... questionable contents. If you wish to read the story in its entirity, please visit my website listed at my profile. (If shouta makes you uncomfortable, you shouldn't read it. ;;;;;;; )

If Gash x Kiyomaro is not your cup of tea, please don't read this, much less leave a review. It's really annoying. You DO realize that you're not under any obligation to read this, right? (I couldn't care less that you're not into BL; it's really none of my business...) Let's not waste each others' time. ;;;;;;


End file.
